First impressions are the most lasting
by guren666
Summary: " Some people call it fate ." Masamune looked at me through his beautiful eyes. " I call it love at first sight." Masamune Takano x Ritsu Onodera rated M because of Takano. Fluffy and lemony in later chapters.
1. First impressions are the most lasting

First impressions are the most lasting

Disclaimer - I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor do I make any kind of money from this story.

Dear Diary,

I haven´t written anything since I graduated abroad in England. The thing that bothers me is, that I got transfered into a shoujo manga department instead of literature at Marukawa Publishing. My boss, Masamune Takano is a whiny, bitchy bastard who sexually harrassed me on the very first day on the job. How? He kissed me as an example for a manga artist. Well, it seems he can do anything he wants as long as he gets desired results? My life has gotten once more and more unpleasant. Takano dumped a whole hell lot work on me, calling me a newbie. Me a newbie?! I have three years of editing under my thumb might I add. I´m not some friggin´ idiot who just got into this bussiness. Oh well, I should end my rant for today and do my work, since Takano piled up on me so much , I have to do it in my free time. Can you believe it? I feel so sick and my stomach kinda hurts. Anyway, I´m done today with this bullshit.

Ritsu Onodera

A pissed of young man with green eyes and brown hair closed his eyes shut as he tried to get rid of his irritation. He had to wait two more weeks. Two more weeks and he can resign from shoujo manga and go to literature. Ever since high school, his life has become a huge mess. Ever since Saga senpai led him on and then laughed him out. Laughed out his pure love. In that moment, he realized that nothing is to be taken as granted. Now, ten years later, he has become a completely jaded adult.

Ritsu was disturbed, when his doorbell rang. Who could it be? An -chan was abroad and his parents didn´t know that he moved yet. Maybe his new neighbour? He stood up and went to answer his door. " Comiing ! " He opened it and saw a familiar figure... very familiar. " Ta - Takano - san ?! "

Ritsu´s POV

I was getting annoyed. Really annoyed. Maybe it showed on my face, because he raised his hands up in peace declaration. " Oi, calm down. I brought over some sakura tea. I thought that we could have a little chat." I sighed internally. He IS my BOSS. I should let him in. " Right. Come in. " Takano looked around my place. " It is ... tidy and clean. I´m impressed. " What did he mean by that? Of course it is tidy and clean. " Well, pardon me for keeping my apartment clean. " I told him to sit down in kitchen, that I´ll prepare the sakura tea. I took extra time preparing it, hoping he would get bored and leave . The tea was ready and steam was coming from cups. " I´m bringing the t - " He wasn´t in kitchen. I put cups on table as I went to find him. I found him in living room , reading a book. I raised my eyebrow in a sudden irritation. He sure made himself at home. " Takano - san ! " He turned to face me , a shocked look on his face. " It couldn´t be ... but ... impossible. " He pulled me in a tight embrace. This action made me blush. " Takano - san ... please, let me go. " He carresed my cheek and made me look at him. There was something in his eyes that made me wonder about him. " Never. I finally found you, my sweet Ritsu. " With that said, he leaned down a bit and kissed me. I tried to pry him off me , but it was foolish. Wait a minute... his sweet Ritsu? It couldn´t be ...

He kissed me so tenderly as if i was a porcelain doll. Afraid of breaking me. To tell the truth, I felt my legs turning into jelly. He held me so tightly, that I felt so secure as never in my life before. Something was wrong with me...no only my legs gave out on me, but my vision started to blur... ugh... I felt so numb...

The last thing I remembered was how Takano shouted my name. Takano... is Saga senpai.

;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;

I woke up suddenly . I saw that Takano was sitting on a chair beside me. He was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. I tried to sit up, but my stiff body wouldn´t obey me. Takano heard my pained hiss and woke up instantly. He jumped to me , worried.

" You should stay in bed. You have a high fever. Why didn´t you tell me anything? Are you even eating well ? " He cares about me. He is Saga senpai. " Are you ...Saga senpai? " He looked down, pained look made him look so fragile. " Yes, it´s me. My parents have divorced when I was still in high school. Right after you left. but, I would have never imagined that I would meet you someday again. I missed you so much all those years. " I blushed a little. " I-is that so? Then why did you laugh me out, when I asked you if you feel something for me ? " Takano stared at his hands. " Well, I was very nervous. And I was a brat in high school. I didn´t know how to respond. And then I found it funny that you asked me if I have feelings for you after we were together for some months. "

I felt like a big idiot. So, this whole mess is all my fault? I wished I could crawl into a hole and die. Takano leaned in and kissed me on forehead. " I love you. " I blushed madly. " Good for you. I don´t feel the same way anymore." He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one with a lighter. Takano exhaled deeply. He stared at me with erotic intensity. " Impossible. "

I felf angry. God, this guy pisses me off ! He stood up, glancing at me. " I will make you fall in love with me once more. And you will say that you love me."

As if ! Over my dead body ! Takano gave me a intrigued look. " I will come by later. Since your apartment lacks medicine, I´m going to buy some. "

When he was about to leave, I tugged at his sleeve. He turned , shocked by my action. " What is it?" My voice felt foreign as those words escaped my mouth. " Don´t leave. " He smiled at me sweetly. " You haven´t changed one bit. Always so straightforward and honest. That´s what I love about you. " Takano patted me on my head. " I will be back soon. " I let go of him , embarrased . My hand moved on its own. He left my apartment.

Why? Why do I meet him now? My heart is racing like crazy. Calm down, Ritsu. Maybe it´s just a temporary whim of his.

...

What if Takano loved me these past ten years? I tried to go out with girls, but I couldn´t get myself to love them. It´s because my heart is being held captive. By Takano. I sank my head into a pillow. No matter what I do or with who I try to go out, I can´t forget him. Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized my feelings haven´t changed even after ten years.

I love him.

He is such and idiot.

But what does that make me?

That makes me a huge idiot.

**AN **- I made a promise to myself to upload something every two weeks , so hopefully I will upload more frequently and I WILL finish my older stories. For the sake of my pride as a fellow writer here on FanFiction. Net and for people who are actually reading my stories and are waiting for more.

So, with that said, please review- this is just a first chapter, but I promise it will eventually get better.


	2. Good can come out of misfortune

Good can come out of misfortune

**Heart beats fast, colours and promises**

**how to be brave, how can I love **

**when I´m afraid to fall**

**but watching you stand alone**

**all of my doubt **

**suddenly goes away somehow **

Takano came back with the medicine. I was feeling weak, but I had to tell him. This couldn´t wait. Ten years of pent up loneliness has made me like this. My throat was dry, but I had to tell him now.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don´t be afraid **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I´ll love you for a thousand more**_

He sat down on my bed. Now. Tell him already, you idiot! " T- Takano - san. I ... I love you. I have always loved you. " My cheeks turned bright red. There , I said it!

His face lit up as he gave me one of his charming, rare , loving smiles. " Ritsu... " He kissed me gently and hugged me. " Takano - san... -" He cut me off . " Please, call me Masamune, Ritsu. It would make me very happy. " I always wanted to call him by his first name. " Masamune... " He entwigled my fingers with his. " Say my name again. " I was getting flustered. " Masamune... " He kissed me on my cheek. " Masamune... please , lay down next to me. " His eyes widened at my request, but he complied and lied down, facing me. His hands were stroking my face. I closed my eyes. " Don´t fall asleep, I brought the medicine with me. " I nodded. It was such a long time, since I felt at peace.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all he gives**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**What´s standing in front of me **_

_**Every breath every hour has come to this **_

_**One step closer **_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don´t be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I´ll love you for a thousand more**_

_**All along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought your heart to me **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I´ll love you for a thousand more**_

Isn´t it kind of funny? How can people change in a matter of hours? Takano, I mean Masamune was right here, beside me. I never believed in destiny. But now, I have to reconsider. " Masamune? " I asked quietly. " Yes, Ritsu? " Even though I had a fever, I managed to scoop over to him somehow and pull into an embrace of my own. " I love you so much that my heart is hurting from all this happiness. " Masamune brushed my hair off my face. " I love you, too. And I will love you until we die. Even after death. Not even death will tear us apart. I will find you. However you may look like in next life, I will find you. "

Masamune put my hand on his heart. It was beating very fast. It´s not just me who feels like this. He feels the same way. Tears leaked out from my eyes. " Ritsu... did I make you unhappy? "

That idiot. I knocked him on his head lightly. " Baka. I cry because I feel so happy, I´m afraid my heart will burst from joy and love."

He laughed out, happily. Masamune got up from bed and probably went to kitchen to get the medicine. He brought me sakura tea and some pills. Masamune helped me get up. I took the pills and sank back onto the matress. I gave him a puppy eye look. " Okay, okay. I get it."

He came back and gazed at me throgh his beatiful eyes. I fell asleep looking into those eyes filled with love. " Sweet dreams, my love." Masamune whispered to me .

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darling don´t be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I´ll love you for a thousand more**_

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I´ll love you for a thousand more **_

AN - this is a songfic as you can see. It is performed by Christina Perri and song is called Thousand Years. Every fan of Twilight series should already know this song. But there more haters of Twilight out there as I thought. I hope you review. It won´t take up much of your time. Pretty please ? For the love of Yaoi Gods. n_n Sorry if it´s too damn short, but I think I expressed all those feelings with this song. So, yeah I thought this is for the best. Chapter 3 will be much longer .


	3. Our secret

Our secret

Ritsu woke up with one arm wrapped around his waist. And the sensation felt very comfortable. He opened his emerald eyes and he saw a beautiful sleeping man with unepectedly long eyelashes next to him. It was Masamune, of course.

Ritsu´s POV

I can´t believe that I finally admitted my feelings. My parents won´t like it one bit, but I don´t care. It´s my damn life and the one shaping it the way I feel it should be. My heart is 100% set on my relationship with Taka - Masamune ( damn, it´s still hard to call him by his first name), but my rational part of mind is a bit doubtful. I mean, he´s my boss at work, I´m his subordinate. We were going out ten years ago and yesterday we resumed our relationship. We cleared up all the past misunderstandings - fortunately. I fell like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Takano - I mean Masamune moved a little. He slowly opened his eyes and met my gaze. He gave me such a sweet smile, my doubts suddenly got away somehow. It´ll all work out. I have to believe.

I took his chin and tilted it upwards. My hands were shaking as I pressed my lips to meet his. Masamune´s eyes widened as I deepened the kiss. In the past, I would have never done this. But right now, my body moved on its own and I felt embarrassed. I looked at him and then my heart must have skipped at least four beats. Masamune was blushing like a ripe tomatoe.

Who´d ever think that the mighty and nasty editor in chief could make a face like this? Masamune pulled me in a tight embrace. He was holding me as if I was the most treasured person in his life. " Ritsu. Why are you doing this to me? I won´t be able to hold back all the time. " I kissed him suddenly and caught him off guard, again. When I separated my lips from his lips, a small trail od saliva was making its way down Masamune´s face. I licked it away. His eyes widened and he froze, staring at me. I looked at him, my heart beating crazy. " What if I don´t want you to hold back anymore? " I was acting very unlikely and let´s be honest - shamelessly. But I wanted him to know that I needed him - just as much as he needed me. Masamune kissed my fingers. " Ritsu, I love you." There he goes again making me all flushed and fluffy inside. " I l-lo-love you, too Takano, er ... Masamune."

Masamune glanced at the clock hanging from the wall on the opposite site. He got up, looking concerned. " Dammit! We are gonna be late for work! " I threw the blanket away and started to dress up. " It´s all because you had to have sex with me until I fainted from exhaustion." I said in a defensive tone. Masamune chuckled. He took my wrists and pinned me against the bed. " And I thought you liked every second of it. How I made you squirm, writhe in anticipation, caused you euphoric pleasure. Didn´t you like it at all? "

I looked away. He´s always so damn much pushy. I can´t even deny anything, because he sees right through me. " Let´s get going, Masamune. Or everyone at work will get suspicious." He let go of me. " Oh, don´t tell me you want to PRETEND nothing has happened? " I nodded. " Yes. I want to maintain our relationship at work as it was before - boss and subordinate relationship. " Masamune had a pained expression on his beautiful face. " I´m afraid I can´t do that. We are not doing anything bad. Kisa has a boyfriend and Hatori is going out with his author. Why must we hide it ?! " After his emotional outburst, he fell to his knees. I kneeled down, took his big hand and put it on my face. " Please, swear you won´t expose our relationship to anyone. " Masamune looked at me, hanging his head down in defeat. " Alright. I won´t expose it." I raised back up, holding his hand. " Great, let´s go. " Masamune sighed as I got ahead of him. " One of these days, he´s gonna be my death. " I smirked. " At least I´ll die happily."

23 minutes later...

Masamune´s POV

We arrived at our office pretty late. Ritsu was flustered all the way to his ears. He was adorable. Thanks to my promise, I can´t even fucking touch him at work. I tsked angrily as we got into elevator. Much to my annoyance, someone halted it. It was Yokozawa. " Good morning. "

" Good morning. " Me and Ritsu said in unison. Yokozawa´s stoic poker face almost made me laugh. I couldn´t take it anymore and laughed out loud. Both of them turned to me. Ritsu was surprised and Yokozawa being Yokozawa. " What is it, Takano? Something funny? " Ritsu asked me.

Takano.

I guess at work we go back to Takano and Onodera. " Yeah, this guy. With his trademark poker face makes me laugh. " Yokozawa hmphed. " And you with your lovey dovey eyes are acting as a idiot. " He turned to Ritsu. " Onodera. If you hurt him by any chance, I will not forgive you. " Ritsu looked his straight in eyes. " Don´t worry, Yokozawa -san. However, please refrain from similiar topic in the future. At work, me and Takano are no more than a boss and subordinate. "

He changed his gaze from me to Ritsu a few times. Yokozawa´s floor was next. " Well good luck to you both, you lovestruck idiots. " He waved as he walked out and the door shut up again. " You heard him. Let´s go, baka. " Ritsu blushed as we got out and went to our desks. Kisa greeted us as always. So did Hatori and Umino. Thank God they don´t suspect anything.

For now.

It´ll be hard for me to pretend that I don´t feel more for Ritsu than a mere friendship. My eyes focused on the papers on my desk. I´ll finish my work sooner and go back home sooner as well. And I´ll finally have some private time with Ritsu.

My fantasies kinda took over and I have grinned at the papers. Hatori interrupted me. " Hey, Takano. " I looked over at him. " What are you grinning about? It´s creeping me out. "

Everyone stared at me. I brushed my hair slightly. " Sorry. " They settled back to work after my awkward apology. I noticed Ritsu glaring at me and he wasn´t happy. Damn it. Have to get out here for a moment. I stood up and went to toilet. I knew that Ritsu was watching me.

Then, I saw something very unbelievable. It was Yokozawa and a man I often saw around him. They were...being too much intimate. I hid behind the wall. Yokozawa had his wrists pinned against the wall and he lost his poker face. " Oi, Kirishima! Stop this bullshit! What if someone sees us ?! " Said Kirishima leaned in and took Yokozawa´s face. " That´s the point. I want to see you embarrassed, like I did at home this morning. "

Hmmm. Interesting. He´s calling me a lovestruck idiot and he is one, too. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the scene. Soon I saw a pair of emerald eyes. Ritsu. He saw me hiding and got closer to me. Ristu opened his mouth to ask me, but I put my hands on his mouth and made him hide with me. He stared at me, intrigued by my suspicious behavior.

Meanwhile, said Kirishima kissed Yokozawa abruptly. Ritsu´s eyes widened double their size when he saw them. I felt a strong urge to laugh, but I supressed it. I mean, we are hiding and watching Yokozawa with another man doing what we promised NOT to do at work. How can I not find it funny ? However, Ritsu was simply amazed and shocked. I guess he never thought he´ll see Yokozawa this... laid back and succumbing. I looked at Ritsu and he was getting redder by each passing second. We saw how that Kirishima got rid of Yokozawa´s tie and it fell to the floor. By now, Yokozawa was blushing. Yep, he was. I changed my mind and decided to tease Ritsu a little. Teasing won´t hurt anybody, will it?

I leaned in, my breath tickling his ear. " Ritsu, I want to kiss you." I whispered, so that only he heard me. His reaction was so earnest, that I kissed him roughly on his lips and sucked on them. He whimpered and tried to hold his voice down. I pulled his shirt up and caressed his stomach. He tensed in my touch and threw his head in desperation. I heard similiar sounds behind the wall we were hiding. They haven´t heard us yet? They must be immersed in themselves pretty much. And I was determined to make Ritsu forget about anything else. If only for a moment. He was so hot, so frigging hot... We fell to the floor and I unzipped my jeans. I guided his sweating hand towards my member. " Touch me. " He was stroking my lenght. Oh, God...

I moaned out loud and closed my eyes, savouring this moment. If only Ritsu was this bold more often.

" Oh my. What do we have here ? Do you see what I see, Asahina? "

CRAP. I know that voice. I turned and saw Isaka, together with his secretary Asahina. Ritsu was blushing like mad and quickly let go of my now throbbing member. Sexually stressed, I zipped up my jeans and glared at Isaka, very IRRITATED. " Isaka, you have the most fucking timing." Isaka grinned at us while Ritsu was fixing his clothes. " Yokozawa, Kirishima. Please don´t hide. We do know about you being there."

" See? They know about us, as well. " Kirishima said it nonchalantly. Yokozawa grunted, annoyed. They appeared before us. Trademark poker face returned and that Kirishima guy was smiling so much that it was creeping me out. Now I know what Hatori meant by that. " So, we were in the open, but they were in a blind spot. How did you know about them? "

Isaka´s secretary pointed at the ceiling. I saw a small camera. " It was installed yesterday. And a decent group of people saw you four doing ... physical activities. "

Ritsu blushed deep red and even Yokozawa had a feint blush adoring his cheeks. Kirishima wasn´t happy and I wasn´t too much happy about it, either. Ritsu lowered his head and I didn´t see his expression. " Will we be ... fired? "

Isaka leaned against the wall. " Then, they´ll have to fire me and Asahina, too. " Without warning, he slammed his secretary against the wall and attacked his lips furiously. He kissed Isaka back and reversed their positions. After a while, they pulled back. Wow. I never thought Isaka and his secretary were going out. They let go of each other and looked at us. " Are you trying to expose our relationship to the whole company, Isaka- san? " His secretary asked quietly. " Yeah. That way, we won´t have to hide and neither will they. " He nodded at us.

To tell the truth, I liked how this situation turned out. I won´t have to hide my love. " But, what if the president of company won´t approve of that? " Yokozawa was back to his usual stoic self.

" Oh, you didn´t hear? As of today, I´m taking over this company. I can´t fire myself and my secretary now, can I? And I definitely cannot fire Kirishima and you - san. Nor Takano or Onodera - san. "

" Why ? Why are you doing all this? "Ritsu asked him. Isaka gave us all thumbs up. " It´s not easy when everyone is always accusing us of riding on coat - tails, right? Guys like us need to stick together !" There was silence and then...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" I laughed . Ritsu looked at me. " H- hey! "

Yokozawa and Kirishima walked over us. " Whatever. Let´s go back to work, Kirishima. " When they were leaving, Kirishima took his hand. " Hey, you idiot!"

" You heard the president, it´s okay. " Yokozawa muttered something under his breath. " What was that, Takafumi? " Kirishima asked him, adding sweetness to his voice. " Nothing, you big idiot. Let´s go." They walked away, holding hands.

I took Ritsu´s hand in mine. He blushed. " Hey, you moron! " I leaned in and grinned. " Is that how you talk to your lover? " Ritsu smacked me lightly on my head. " You are so cheesy sometimes!" And he took my hands,he had a neutral look n his face. " Let´s go back as well, Takano. " We left the president with his secretary alone.

This day turned out to be very interesting...

Isaka´s POV

When all four men left us alone, I teased Asahina. " Shall we go and find an unused room for ourselves or... would you prefer it here ? " He reacted as I expected. He smacked me. Hard. " We have work to do, president."

I pouted. " And after work? " Asahina grinned at me. He almost never did that. " You are a huge blockhead. " I grabbed his tie and kissed him. " Yeah, I am. That´s why you love me so much. " Asahina blushed bright red. I loved to make him lose his cool. Like now. He grabbed my willing hand and we walked off to my office room, ignoring other people.

AN - AAaahh! I did it! Man, that took like F-O-R-E-V-E-R !

So, how did you like this chapter? Leave a review. I´m open for suggestions, advices etc. By the way, I used some lines from the anime adaptation. Has anyone noticed where? Well, that´s all for now. I have more in store for you guys.

Happy Christmas !


	4. Our circumstances

Our circumstances

Ritsu´s POV

...

That Masamune. He didn´t want to let go of my hand! And we´re damn close to editorial department!

I yanked his hand in a futile attempt to shake him off completely. It resulted in that, that we fell on the floor, with Masamune in top of me. I blushed as I realized that** something **was pushing against my thight. " Masa - Takano- san! Get off me! " And he didn´t move away. I had a feeling he was enjoying this situation ! How much of a pervert can he possibly be?!

" I knew it! I won this bet, Mino!" I knew that voice... My eyes looked up as I tried to ignore how heavy Masamune was and my stare stopped as I saw Kisa -san, Hatori -san and Mino -san.

I blushed bright red as I hid my face in Masamune´s shoulder. " If this is a nightmare, someone please wake me up already. It´s not even funny this time. " Kisa -san kneeled in front of us. " Rittie got fooled yet again. Tehehe. We already knew that you and Takano were going out, or should I rather say would start going out soon ?" I was utterly speechless. " Wh- wh- what?! "

" We _ARE _editing shoujo manga. Do you think we are blind? We saw how you and Takano make goochie eyes at each other. So then me and Mino made a little bet. He bet that Takano would make an advance at work first. I bet you would. And this... situation indicates that I have won the bet. " He turned to Mino-san. " Ha! Now you have to go on a blind date with that person Hatori suggested!"

Mino hung down his head. " Alright, I will. " Then, Isaka- san appeared. He looked amused at us. " Well, this- " he showed us his cellphone and a video was being played, " this says something different. " All other editors gathered in front of his cellphone and then I heard my voice. Oh no... surveillance camera that caught us and Yokozawa with another man!

... I´m screwed.

" Takano -san! Please get up from me! You´re heavy!" He gave a sheepish grin as he finally stood up from me and gave me hand. I took it and almost dashed to Isaka- san.

" Isaka- san! Please delete that video from your cellphone!" I tried to grab it, but Isaka -san was taller than me. And then, Kisa -san whistled. " Wooow. That Yokozawa is with Kirishima? Half the girls in company are after him! " Masamune was just standing there, observing. " Taka - Masamune! Help me out here!"

" Oh, and why should I ?"

... Time for desperate measures.

" Or you won´t have me one long month!" His eyes darkened and widened at that thought. He dashed to Isaka -san and snatched his cellphone. Now Isaka was trying to get it back and Takano held it too much high above his head.

Then, Isaka´s voice proclaimed: " Shall we go and find an unused room for ourselves or... would you prefer it here? "

That was definitively Isaka- san´s voice. The owner of the voice was trying to get it back. " Give it back, Takano!"

I took pity on Isaka -san for a while, until he started to tickle Masamune. His phone fell on the floor with a loud thud. I felt as something sting near my heart.

I walked over to my chair and grabbed my bag , which was heavy due to the books in it. I must stop acting purely on emotion. It´s uncool, unsightly, embarrassing... I would never, ever do something like that...

I approached Isaka-san, who was still tickling Masamune and he LET him tickle him. It pissed me off. I swung my bag and Isaka - san slumped to the floor. " GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF MY MASAMUNE !" Isaka -san was laying there and everyone else, including Masamune were just staring at me, their eyes were like that : O_O.

Maybe I overdid it? I scratched the back of my head, nervously. " Teheha. I was lost in the moment. " Isaka -san wasn´t moving. No way. Did I kill him? It was just a swing with my bag! Mino-san dialled someone from Isaka´s phone.

" Did you call the police? " He gave me one of his creepy smiles. " Nope. I called his secretary. He will take care of him. "

All the commotion made people from other departments curious and they stopped by to see what has happened. They saw an unconscious Isaka -san on the floor with me towering over him with my dangerously full bag.

Damn it. I really lost my mind. Now I will definitely get fired. Thanks goodness Masamune made them go away. " There is nothing to see here. Isaka -san fainted from lack of sleep and we were giving him medical help. " People from Ruby ( they were in charge of yaoi manga) just shrugged it off and went back to work. Soon after others left, too. I sighed in relief. My body reacted on its own. I don´t know why I did it in the first place. Was it because I was...

... Jealous?

Me? No way.

I registered that Masamune was eyeing me all along while I was in my mental struggle. We heard how someone literally ran to us. Soon we saw the figure of Isaka san´s secretary, Asahina. He kneeled down in front of him and smacked him hard. Hatori, Kisa, Mino and myself gasped. Is that how you wake up somebody ? Masamune´s facial expression didn´t change, for he was still eyeing me. I was beginning to fell a little uncomfortable. It felt like he was undressing me here, with his gaze. Asahina -san smacked him across the face, second time. This time, Isaka -san did budge and slowly opened his eyes. " Oh, it´s you, Asahina. " Asahina -san grabbed him by his collar and made him bow. " Now apologize, Ryuuchiro-sama. And reassure them no harm will befall them. You are the president of this company, so you should behave like one. " Isaka -san had no other choice, but to apologize.

" I´m terribly sorry for this. I was acting like a little brat. And Onodera -san. " His gaze focused on me. Oh boy. Here it comes... he´ll fire me. " If you were doing that or something else to Asahina, I would probably hit you, too. So, don´t worry about it. "

Alright... Huuuh?!

Isaka -san waved to me as Asahina- san was dragging him away. We still heard how Asahina -san smacked him one more time and Isaka-san shouted out from pain. " Ow! That´s what I get for my love confession? "

" We are at work. " Asahina- san answered calmly. " And after work? "

Another smack and they disappeared from our sight.

... They sure are a balanced couple.

Masamune inhaled deeply and yelled at us : " Okay, that´s enough slacking off ! Back to work !" Kisa- san grunted annoyed, while Hatori -san and Mino - san calmly went to their desks. Masamune waited for me. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. " As for you, you have earned yourself a free time job with me tonight, in my apartment." I blushed. " Whaaat?!" I yelled out. He´s telling me this kinky stuff in a broad daylight! He pressed his fingers to my lips, suggestively. " Ssshh. You don´t want others to know about your job, right?" I shook my head. Of course I don´t want that! Suddenly, Kisa -san called out to us. " Takano -san! I need to borrow Rittie for a while from you!" I was thankful for that small distraction. I ran to my desk and left Masamune there, alone.

Kisa -san motioned for me to come closer. " So, in the end. Who initiated it first? You or Takano? " I started to play with the papers on my desk. " Why do you ask, Kisa - san? "

" Because I want Mino and that person Hatori knows to get together." I stared at him. " Why? " Kisa -san gave me a sly smile. " I´m kind of a matchmaker. So, could you tell Mino that it was you who initiated it? That video means nothing if you say you made your move first. "

Now I was really beginning to feel embarassed. I leaned in even closer and my voice reduced, so that only Kisa- san heard me. " To tell the truth... I kissed Takano first thing in the morning and it made him... look cute. Kinda. " Kisa -san turned to see Masamune, who was engrossed in his paperwork. " Oooh, so that means I WON! " he stood up dramatically from his chair and pointed at Mino- san. " There, Rittie confessed it ALL to me. You have clearly lost the bet. Now you have to go on that date! "

Mino -san smiled at Kisa- san. " Okay. Just tell me when and where. " While they were discussing it with Hatori –san my mind was replaying the events that happened today over and over.

That Masamune...

I somehow found myself looking forward to tonight. More than I wanted to admit.

So, this is what love really feels like?

Not a bad feeling.

With that thought, I began working on Mutou sensei´s storyboard. This sure was a long day. but the night will be even longer.

AN - I´ve drunk from a miracle spring - that´s why I´m so inspired and am uploading so much fast, unlike other times.(my readers from other stories know what I am talkin´ about). Or maybe it´s because I´m still in holiday spirits? I fell like giving you all readers another chapter like this one very soon. Buuut... it will all depend on how many reviews I get. If I get at least five until next Monday... I might add it sooner. If not... you´ll all have to wait longer. There, nice deal, eh?

I hope you had fun reading this exciting and heart- throbbing and funny chapter.

Just who is that mystery person Mino has a date with? You can write your guess in the review as well, or PM me about it. I would love to hear who you think it is.

That´s all I had to say and I´m done with my ranting. Tata for now and see ya all in next chapter !


	5. Mysterious Enchantment

Mysterious Enchantment

AN – Here is the promised chapter featuring Mino Kanade and Yanase Yuu ! I hope you will like it.

Chiaki´s words from that day have resonated in Yuu´s ears every day.

_It looks like he´s the only one. Sorry, Yuu._

Yanase Yuu was rejected and it broke his heart. He stopped coming over at Chiaki´s place and even ignored his calls and texts.

It´s over.

Give up already, he told himself.

Yuu was heart broken, but he wasn´t so consumed in self pity that he would commit suicide. That´s the coward´s way out. And Yuu was by no means a coward. He strolled aimlessly through his apartment, half asleep. Last night, he helped out with another manuscript, that was way too much behind. Yuu stayed up all night and got home an hour ago. Now it´s ten o´ clock.

Damn, he´s tired. He went to bathroom to wash his face. Yuu splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. No kidding.

His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled and have seen better days. Yuu inspected his face more closely. Sleep deprivation wasn´t healthy. Nuh. Well, Sensei looked even worse than him. Other assistants didn´t look too much great either. Being an assistant to mangakas took its toll on one´s body.

He got into business because of Chiaki. Yuu suspected that Hatori got into this business because of Chiaki, too. They loved the same person.

And Chiaki chose Hatori over him.

Why?!

Even though he knew Chiaki would never return his feelings, he still wanted to be considered someone dear to him.

Yuu was interrupted from his inner turmoil by his cellphone. Yuu walked back into his bedroom, where he left it on the desk.

It was probably another text from Chiaki. Yuu´s heart clenched with despair. Chiaki...

Yuu picked up his phone and his face was instantly twisted in an angry grimace. The text was from Hatori. That damn jerk has his number? Oh, Chiaki gave it to him... He read through it.

_I´m sorry to bother you, but this is an emergency. Chiaki is down with a fever. Don´t worry, it´s nothing serious. He´s just overworked. But, he´s still seven pages behind. The deadline is tomorrow at 8 am. I can´t ask his other assistants, because they are working on another project right now. Chief editor tasked me with finding help. You´re a freelance assistant. I know two more, though they´ll be able to come over tomorrow. We need all the help we can get. I´m begging you, please come over to Marukawa right now. I have all the materials needed with me._

_Hatori _

Yuu sighed as he read the last sentence. Now he´ll have to see Hatori´s face. It can´t be helped. Since it´s work. Yuu quickly got changed. He chose jet black jeans and and olive green sweatshirt. Then he dashed over to bathroom, where he combed his hair (somewhat).

Yuu left in a haste, almost forgetting his keys and tools. Chiaki has once told him how to find Marukawa Publishing. He was there as a delivery boy. Now Yuu was on his way to meet the man he hated for a good decade.

Yuu´s POV

Hatori had some guts to ask me to help him. Chiaki fell ill and he couldn´t finish his manuscript. I was the only one available. My gloomy thoughts were doubled, when I entered the Emerald department.

I saw a man with short brown hair and surprisingly green eyes. Then I noticed another man with dark short hair and icy cold stare behind his glasses. That must be the demon chief editor, Takano. He was famous in this field of work.

Other employees were probably buried in the mountain of papers and comics. I searched for Hatori with my gaze. Well, he´s here somewhere, between this mess. It seems I have come at the end of the cycle. I approached the man with green eyes. „ Um, excuse me. I´m looking for Hatori. He texted me about Yoshikawa Chiharu´s manuscript. " He looked at me with his tired eyes. „ Ah, yes. Hatori was here a while ago. You must have missed him. He went of somewhere."

Great.

That bastard called me here and he just went off somewhere.

Just great.

Chief editor noticed me. „ You have finally arrived. Don´t just stand there. Hatori left all the materials here. He just merely went to check on Yoshikawa. "

Is that so?

I walked by the man with green eyes, when Takano threw his trusty ruler with precise aim. It hit the man who was currently passed out. „ Oi, Kisa! Back to work !" Said Kisa grunted as he rubbed a small bulge on his head. Kisa had dark hair and brown eyes. He looked like a high schooler, not an adult. Man with green eyes suddenly stood up. „ Kisa –san, Mino- san, Takano – san. I´m getting all of us coffee!"

„ Thanks, Rittie! " Kisa replied thankfully.

I sat down on the empty seat, assumpting that it´s Hatori´s and got to work. When Hatori said that seven pages aren´t finished, he lied. There were twelve unfinished pages!

What have I gotten myself into?

There is no chance that I´ll make it in time. If those two other assistants were here, it might get done... but without them...

...

What am I babbling about ?! I have to do as many pages as possible. No one said I have to do all of them. It´s impossible with such a tight deadline.

I started to work on it. Several minutes later, I heard how something was flying through the air at sonic speed and it was flying towards my head. Somehow, I ducked away just in time and that object hit the collapsed man next to me.

„ Mino! Stop slacking off and get back to work!"

He pushed away all the comics he has been buried in and lifted his head up. My heart started pounding at fast speed, when I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were... astonishing. He had the prettiest light brown eyes I have ever seen. Then he closed them off. His hair was cinnamon brown and it made him look like a prince from a shoujo manga.

I was openly staring at him, mesmerized. But he didn´t look at me, but at the chief editor. „ Yes, Takano. I just took a nap."

Wait a minute...

TOO BAD ?!

I must be going crazy, if I find this man attractive enough to think about him. Hell, I met him minutes ago!

And then Mino noticed me staring at him. CRAP! He caught me !

I quickly went back to work, but he took my hands and smiled at me. His smile was... creepy. „ I´m Mino Kanade. You are ?" My cheeks burned up. Why the hell am I even blushing? „ Yanase Yuu." Mino shaked with my hands. „ It´s a pleasure to meet Yuu."

I felt like punching him suddenly. Countless people have made that name pun and they always paid for it. I tried to loosen up his grip, but alas he was stronget than me.

Mino didn´t want to let go of me. What the FUCK is wrong with him ?! I fighted back, determinated to shake him off. I finally overpowered him for a moment and it resulted with me landing on top of him.

„ The coffee is in the lounge !" Probably the man with green eyes returned. Chief editor stood up. „ Alright ! We´ll have thirty minutes break ! " Kisa left as first, only chief editor and the green eyed man were there. „ As for you, Ritsu... I want another kind of coffee. " Chief editor snatched him away. Before they left , the man said : „ Mino –san ! I left your coffee at my desk. If you´re too tired now, just take a break. "

Wait. Was it normal for editors to sleep on floor?

... Everything was possible at this office.

Then realisation hit me.

They left us completely _alone._ Just the two of us. Someone, please, save me! I wanted to get up, but Mino pushed me against his chest, when we heard approaching steps. „ Where the hell has everyone gone? " It was Hatori´s voice. I didn´t want to be caught in this dangerous situaction straddling someone´s body. Even if it was a hot body.

... **Hot body**?

Okay, something is definitelly wrong with me.

I had two choices :

a) be discovered by Hatori in this awkward situation **OR**

b) shut up and lay on down on Mino

In a matter of seconds, I chose b. All is better than being discovered by Hatori.

I layed down on him and pressed my fingers to Mino´s lips , slightly shaking my head and silently mouthing _ don´t you dare to speak _to him. I guess he stared at me ( it was hard to tell, because his eyes are closed). We heard Hatori heading over to his and Mino´t side.

Noooo!

„ Ah, Hatori! Come over to lounge. We´re having a discussion. " It was the chief editor´s voice. Hatori sighed and left the editorial department.

I was laying on top of Mino, carefully listening in all the noises. I did not want to be discovered now, that possible danger was averted. It seems it is safe now.

My attempts of getting up were blocked with two large hands on my sides. **Wh –what is Mino doing ?!** He gave me a smile that was supposed to look sweet, but to me, it looked quite the contrary. That smile was ... creepy. It send chils down my spine. And what he did in next moment, send even more chills through my body. He tenderly took my face in his warm hands and caressed my cheeks. He stopped at the curve of my lips and I felt like I started to blush and I began to be uncomfortable. What is he doing ? More specifically, what is wrong with me? I felt like I was on fire.

Mino slowly, slowly leaned more closer and closer to me , until he was only inches away. I gulped as I looked at his lips. Most of women would kill for them. Mino was too close. Unconsciously I closed my eyes and waited.

He had me in his control, like he probably planned. I ... coudn´t resist. What is it ? His charm ? Looks ?

Finally, he kissed me. It was a slight touch. Then he applied more force in it and I practically melted when his tongue went into my mouth.

Dear God. If my brain is playing tricks on me from the lack of sleep just now... I moaned from delight in his mouth. Mino put his arms around my waist possessively and leaned my head backwards. His tongue was exploring my mouth with hot, burning passion. Our tongues battled for dominance. It seemed like I won, but then Mino pulled up my sweatshirt and his hands snaked all the way down to my stomach. His hands felt so odd on my skin... But it wasn´t unpleasant. It´s just ... I´ve never before touched by anyone in this manner.

He kissed me with vigor while he found his way to my nipples. Mino´s fingers started playing with one. He was circling around it. I moaned out , hardly keeping my voice down. I never knew I was this much sensitive to touch. But, when Chiaki casually touched me , I never had this experience. That´s strange. I will think about it later...

Am I really okay with being touched like this ? By this man, whom I met roughly hour ago ? I gritted my teeth, when he started to tease my nipples. Damn, he´s good at this.

Mino lifted my chin and looked at me. His lips touched mine only for a short moment. It was the kind of kiss, after which I have always dreamed about. Full of unspoken declarations of love, which have been summarized in a single kiss.

I was lost in him. Completely and utterly enchanted by his spell he put on me with his smile. With his eyes I saw for a few seconds. Yet somehow, it would be that damned sleep would not let me enjoy this moment. My gaze was blurry. I blinked a few times, but Mino´s face was increasingly more blurred and eventually I was overwhelmed by fatigue and I fell into the blissful state of sleep.

Mino´s POV

Yanase collapsed in my arms. I looked at him worriedly and then I heard him breathing calmly. He was smiling . Oh, he fell asleep? During ... our intercourse ? It can´t be helped. Even editors like me are having hard time staying up all day and night without collapsing somewhere. Yanase was simply in need of sleep. I picked him up bridal style and looked around. Where should I let him rest? The only place there is something comfortable to sleep on is in the lounge – on the couch. Well, it can´t be helped. I moved slowly with him in my arms, preventing another possible fall with him on top of him. Or vice versa. Though I find him cute, this is not the time. Not when he's passed out.

I was nearing the lounge and I hear voices. Oh, that must be Takano, Onodera and Kisa. And Hatori, who came back from Yoshikawa. When they saw me with Yanase in my arms, they all froze. Except Hatori , who stared at me strangely, as if I just went crazy. First to talk to me was Kisa. „ Whoaa! Mino, what had happened ? " I didn´t respond and gently put Yanase on the couch. I noticed that Hatori was intrigued with my behavior. Just like others. I turned to face them, more accurately Hatori. „ I´m sorry, Hatori. I won´t meet that person I was supposed to see. I found... something more interesting and it picked my curiosity."

Hatori sighed as he sat down next to Takano and Onodera. „ No worries. **HE**is the person you were supposed to go on a date with."

**AN **– Cliffhanger ! Reviews would be very appreciated. I mean it. I don´t know it anyone finds that this is total shit and waste of time or something worth reading and maybe good.

I mean, people - little feedback wouldn´t hurt, you know ?


	6. Sleeping Beauty and The Beast

Sleeping Beauty and The Beast

"_Don´t worry. He´s the one you were supposed to go on a date with."_

Mino´s POV

Oh, is that so? So I didn´t meet Yanase on pure coincidence? He was fast asleep on the sofa. Takano and Onodera went somewhere off ( probably home), Kisa mysteriously disappeared when his cellphone rang and only Hatori remained present. Hatori pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of Yanase who used my lap as a pillow ( once again this happens) and smirked when he took a look at it. " What´s so funny?"

Hatori smiled at me. " This is gonna provide as a fricking great blackmail material. " Huh? " Blackmail? " Hatori stood up and went to get his coat. " Well then... I´ll leave Yanase in your care. " Leave him in my care? Just for today or... for longer?

" Okay, I´ll make sure he´ll be fine. " Hatori left the office, giggling from ear to ear. I still don´t get what is so damn funny? Oh, well. It won´t help me worrying about trivial stuff. Besides, a certain beauty is using my lap as a pillow and my legs are kinda stiff. I shook with him. " Yuu... wake up." He wrapped his arms against me. He grumbled something and slept on, a content look on his face. Am I really that good of a sleeping bag? I carefully lifted him up and put him on my shoulders, giving him a piggyback ride. Not many people were left in the whole building, so I didn´t meet anyone... untill I´ve reached the lobby. There, Marukawa´s wild horse was meeting with editor of Japun, Kirishima Zen. He saw me first and was slightly shocked and quickly let go of Yokozawa´s hand. They don´t have to hide their relationship anymore. But it´s their decision, not mine. " Oh, don´t mind me and my friend here. We´re just passing through. " Yanase was slipping down from my grip, so I pulled his up.

We´ve reached entrance. Thankfully, my car was parked nearby and Yanase was pretty light. I slid him in the back seat, setting him down. His cheeks were flushed. I brushed his face. Is he okay? " Some... more..." He mumbled in his sleep. Honestly, he´s cute. I drove out. Destination - my house, because I didn´t know where Yanase lived.

Too much tired to actually take a bath, I showered. I went back to my bedroom and my gaze fixed at Yanase. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at his sleeping face. From a closer look, he has refined features. Can I... touch him?

It was as if my hands moved on its own, cupping his face. His lips sligtly parted, and the way his body was sprained on my bed. It made me uncomfortable. In the lower parts of my body. This is too much of a temptation.

I layed down next to him and put the blanket which was covering him away. His sweatshirt was pulled up a little, uncovering his stomach. And his jeans were awfully tight. Is this an open invitation? Like, you´re free to devour me? His fate was sealed when he fell asleep on me. I undid the button and pulled down the zipper on his jeans. My eyes were focused on the sight before me. Ah, yes. I´m so gonna devour him.

"Itadakimasu, Yuu." I whispered in his ear. He writhed a little, but slept on. Now, what to do as next? I never did it with a man before. Hmm. I guess the principle is the same. I put my right hand in his boxers and played with Yuu´s member. He whimpered, but didn´t wake up. I carefully pulled up his sweatshirt and pinched his nipple. He let out a moan. I smirked. So, he likes it? I worked on his member while with other hand, I ran circles around his stomach and licked his nipples. They became pink and erect. " M...mo -re..." He begged. Now I wondered if he was asleep at all or if he was awake.

Yuu was hard. And my own discomfort reminded me that I have a problem myself. I quickly disposed of all my clothes. Now, where did I put that lube? I searched in my dressing table. It wasn´t there. Damn it all. Let´s do it the old fashioned way. I sucked on my fingers until they were slippery enough. Should I kiss him? But that would wake him up, wouldn´t it? I sure wanted a cooperative partner, not resisting. But, once in a while, it couldn´t be so bad.

I slid first digit into his small hole. He writhed and groaned as I started scissoring his insides. He moaned the whole time. I added another finger and licked his nipples. " Aangh..." Yuu let out a moan filled with lust. I put in the last digit, stretching him out and preparing for something even bigger and thicker.

When my fingers left his now wet hole, he let out a sigh. I leaned in closer. " I´ll make you feel all better now, Yuu." I wanted to be as gentle as possible ( since he was a virgin) so I lifted up his legs and put them on my back, so that I have gained a better access to his hot, burning body. I slid the head in first, his virginity soon to be claimed by me. I slowly pushed in to the hilt. Yuu hissed in pain. He opened his eyes.

Yuu´s POV

What a sharp pain! I opened my eyes and saw a man above me. I didn´t recognize his face at first because of the lack of light in the room. He cupped my face and kissed me. Blood rushed to my face. W..what is this?! Who is this bastard?! I resisted and tried to free myself under him, but alas that bastard was way too heavy. " I like this side of you, Yuu."

I finally realized just who is this man. AND that that pain I felt isn´t subsiding. So, he put his thing **INSIDE** me?! " Don´t call me by my name! And pull it out, immediatelly! " He held my wrists pinned above my head. I clenched my teeth. Damn this sick pervert! " I don´t want this! Pull it out of me already!" That bastard Mino leaned closer to my face and I saw him in the dim light from a nearby small lamp. His eyes were open and he was fully naked. Only I was so-so dressed. " I have a different opinion on this matter, my dearest. Minutes ago, you were very cooperative and willing. " I blushed heavily. So it wasn´t a dream? But that doesn´t give him the right to assault me in my sleep! " You sicko! How dare you jump me while I sleep! It hurts like hell!"

Mino smirked in his own sinister way. " It hurts because I´m not moving. Don´t worry, you´ll feel better in no time." I opened my mouth to protest, but he crushed his lips against mine and deepened the kiss. I unwillingly let out a moan. why am I enjoying this? I don´t want this! ...Right?

Mino smirked in his own sinister way. " It hurts because I´m not moving. Don´t worry, you´ll feel better in no time." I opened my mouth to protest, but he crushed his lips against mine and deepened the kiss. I unwillingly let out a moan. why am I enjoying this? I don´t want this! ...Right?

Mino kissed me reassuringly. I thought about biting him in the lip. " Don´t you bite me or else..." Maybe he read through me. I decided not to get him angry. God knows what he´d do to me then... His rhythm increased and he pounded into me mercilessly. Someone... save me...

His member was way too thick and big, that was for sure. My insides were burnning as his member brushed against a certain bundle of nerves. I arched my back and groaned out loudly. For a second, I felt a sensation. Mino played with my nipples and I bit my lip. " Ah, finally found it." He pounded into that same spot over and over and over again, sending me to Heaven. Pain has totally disappeared and my body was wanting more. More of his touch, more of his warmth.

Mino picked up a fast pace, my whole body was now in euphoric state. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him, letting go of my hands in the process. I lost it. My self - control. I kissed him and that surprised him for long enough. He stopped moving. I rocked my hips, hinting him to continue. He smiled at me arrogantly as he grabbed my butt. " Hey! You pervert!"

His hands reached down my stomach to my member and pumped me at the same time with his thrusts. I threw my head back. I was getting close, I could feel it. " I´m... clo- se..." My breathing became difficult with the way my body was reacting. " I... too." His eyes were filled with pure lust and animalistic satisfaction. They were hypnotizing. No wonder he always kept them almost closed.

I couldn´t take it anymore. He thrusted into me, HARD. I screamed out in pleasure as I came, my hot seed covered both our chests. He came seconds later, shooting his hot seed deep inside me.

He fell on top of me, wrapping his long arms around my waist. Both of us were panting heavily, effects of recent orgasm affecting us. If I was tired before, now I was deadly exhausted. I looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he was snoring. I chuckled. Part of my rational mind was saying that this... relationship ( or something like that? ) had no future. But I had lost Chiaki and this man... Mino... he just came into my life. Isn´t this like a scene exactly from a shoujo manga? Maybe I have met my destiny. Maybe I have met even a bigger problem which will result in only greater heart break.

But one thing I know about him.

... He´s a beast in bed.

AN - I´m back. Please, don´t kill me for not uploading anything in like 2 whole months. But my inner muse has left me and school has been giving me hell recently. I had a lot of coffee today so... blame it on coffee if you find this chapter a bit crazy. And yep, Mino has an unusual kink that I made up. blame it once again on coffee. I´m trying out what you´d call "dark romance" that´s why Mino might look and act a bit crazy ( more than usually). That´s all for now. We´ll be going back to Ritsu and Masamune in next chapter. So, let me know what you thought about it by sending me a review. You could always send me a PM if you have any personal request in next chapter...

I love ya all! Let´s spread the joy of yaoi and this unofficial pairing as well!


	7. Pleasant surprise

Pleasant surprise

Both Masamune and Ritsu left earlier than normally. It was due to Mino´s... current situation. They wanted to give them more privacy. Kisa went along, too, but at the front entrance, his boyfriend was waiting for him. And Hatori probably would go to his boyfriend and author in one person, Chiaki Yoshino soon.

Masamune was just being considerate, even if he didn´t look like it at all. And most of all, he was in love and knew that once you fall in love, there´s nothing else that matters more to you than the other person. Ritsu wasn´t even fully aware to which great content he loved him. But, he will show him tonight.

They were walking towards the station. Ritsu was still a little nervous around Masamune, but not so much as before. " Ritsu, I made reservations today at a restaurant. We´ll make it just in time. " Ritsu turned to him, shock and embarassment visible on his face. " W-what? But I´m not dressed appropriatly for a dinner !" Masamune chuckled. "Neither am I. Come on, it´s just around the corner and it isn´t some very classy reastaurant. Everyone will be wearing casual clothes, Ritsu. " Ritsu had no other option but to go. "Great. Are we celebrating anything?"

Masamune didn´t hear him, or pretended he didn´t hear him. It´s a surprise, right? Ritsu gave up on an answer, perfectly knowing Masamune. Once he gets something in that thick head of his, there´s no stopping him. Just like he didn´t give up on him. Even after ten years. And Ritsu thought that only he felt that way. Until recently. Exactly one year ago, they met...

Ritsu´s mind started buzzing.

Ritsu´s POV

NOW I SEE! It´s our **ANNIVERSARY** today! That´s why he did this. He ... did this all for me? How sweet of him. Masamune is always being so gentle to me when it comes to private life... but at work... ugh. He gives me hell.

We´ve reached our destination. The sign above restaurant read : PINK PEARL. What a girly name for a restaurant... Masamune held the door for me. My, he´s becoming a real prince charming. We went straight to the main desk. The receptionist asked us if we have made reservations. " Yes, we have. On name Takano." He searched in his computer. " Ah, yes. There you are. Table for two." He led us in and my eyes widened.

Only MEN were inside. In pairs. Holding hands. Kissing. I felt as blood rushed to my face. Receptionist kinda ignored all of them and walked before us. However, I froze on that spot. I don´t know if I really wanna go all the in. Masamune simply took my hand and dragged me after the receptionist. " Hey, don´t drag me! I can walk fine by myself!"

We were walking all the way in back, to less crowded areas, until we reached a medium sized room with a table. I looked around. Nobody was in sight... So, this is a private room? This must have cost a fortune! The room was decorated in light brown and olive green colours. It kinda reminded me of our eyes. " This is it. I´ll come by later with menu. Do you want wine for starters?" Masamune gave me a sly look and nodded. THAT bastard! He intends to get me drunk, again? I blushed yet again, Masamune´s eyes set on me. " I see. Waiter will bring it in. Now if you´ll excuse me... " He bowed and left us alone. I sat down, ignoring Masamune´s glances at me. What now? He sat down and his lips formed a smirk. He´s so full of himself! I remembered that I still have my coat on. I was about to take it off, when Masamune leaned over the table and helped me with the buttons and zipper. " I can take it off myself, you idiot!" He just smiled at me and kissed me gently.

This isn´t good. My hearbeat is going crazy from a single simple kiss?! What am I? A lovestruck maiden from a shoujo manga? It seems it has brushed off on me. I sat down, touching my lips. Waiter came in with a bottle of wine and a menu. I picked it up and read through. I decided to order normal food, nothing too much fancy. I don´t have enough money on me right now... " Don´t worry about paying. It´s my threat."

Well, even if you say so. You´ve already reserved this whole room just for the two of us. I didn´t change my mind. Masamune ordered the same things I did. Waiter took them and we waited. We talked about non -related stuff ( maybe for the first time ever?) and it felt good. I found out we have many things in common and like the same kind of music, brands of clothes, we have same opinions on current state of economy and many more. It was a great feeling, knowing that we have lot in common. Now I didn´t have anymore doubts. I really love him.

Waiter finally came back with our order. It looked delicious to me. I began eating and then Masamune poured me a full glass of wine. "You really are trying to get me drunk, huh?"

"No such thing. I was thinking about toasting together. " He poured himself a full glass of wine, too. He lifted it up, but I took mine in hand firmly and stood up. " Happy anniversary, Masamune!" He blinked in surprise and his whole face lit up as he put our glasses back on table, walked around it and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, not wanting to let him go. " You remembered it. I´m happy. "

I put my head in the crook h his neck. It fell in perfectly. " I love you, Masamune." It wasn´t so hard to say anymore. Not since I realized my true feelings and that I cannot hide them forever. " I love you, Ritsu." I smiled. It is truly a great feeling, loving someone.

Suddenly Masamune let go of me and kneeled down on one leg in front of me. What is he doing? Then it clicked to me. It can´t be! He wouldn´t... Masamune pulled out a small box from his pocket. I was in pure shock. Is he serious? He looked me in the eyes. " I know this may be sudden, but I love you so much, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ritsu, will you marry... me? "

I felt as something watery was running down my flushed cheeks. **THAT GIANT IDIOT! **

Masamune held my hands. " What is it, Ritsu?! Did I make you upset?" I looked at him, forming a teary smile on my face. "I love you. I love you. I love you... Of course I will marry you, you idiot!" He hugged me and wiped my tears away. " I know we can´t get officially married here... but one day. Maybe... for now I want everyone to know that you belong to me and I belong to you, my dear Ritsu. I love you. I love so much." He put one ring on my left hand and I put the other on his left hand. This... I´m happy. We kissed a lot after that, even forgot about the food. Masamune paid for it and we went straight home. Moving forward to our future that we´ll spend together.

AN - Wow. I´m great, aren´t I? My muse has finally crawled back from the hole it fell in. I´m sooo happy. How did you find this chapter? Good? Crappy? Rushed? Too much lovey-dovey? Leave me a review and let me know! n_n Oh, and we´re going back to Mino and Yuu in next chapter. I fell in love with that pairing. I might as well make a separated story just about them! That would be great, eh?


End file.
